Jennings Family
The Jennings Family is the main family on Go With the Flow. They are a family with six children and two parents. The family consists of the parents, Kate and Rick, and their children, Matt, Lexi, Eli, Sadie, Olivia, and Noah Jennings. Members * Kate Jennings - mother * Rick Jennings - father * Matt Jennings - oldest son * Lexi Jennings - oldest daughter * Eli Jennings - middle son * Sadie Jennings - middle daughter * Olivia Jennings - youngest daughter * Noah Jennings - youngest son Others Other Relatives * Lynn Jennings (Rick’s mother) * Henry Jennings (Rick’s father) * Hazel Duckworth (Kate’s mother) * Charles Duckworth (Kates father) * Lula Duckworth (Kate’s sister) * Kelli Carson (Rick’s sister) * Rachel Carson (Rick’s niece) Other Relationships * Iris Valentine (next door neighbor, Lexi’s best friend) * Tyler Valentine (next door neighbor, Matt’s best friend) * Linda Valentine (next door neighbor, Kate’s friend) * Karl Valentine (next door neighbor, Rick’s friend) * Grace (friend of Eli and Sadie’s) * Sarah (Lexi’s friend) * Taylor (Lexi’s friend) * Principal Turner (Stonebrook High principal) * Nicole (enemy of Matt and Lexi’s) * Mia (enemy of Eli and Sadie’s) * Siena (enemy of Lexi and Sadie’s) * Allison (enemy of Lexi and Sadie’s) History Kate and Rick met each other in 1991, when Kate was 19 and Rick was 20, and they were in college together. They started dating and in 1993, Rick proposed, and they got married in August of 1995 when Kate was 23 and Rick was 24. After three years of being married, they decided they would need a bigger house if they wanted multiple kids. So they moved to 25 Sherwood Ln. in Stonebrook, Minnesota. A year later, on February 16, 1999, Kate and Rick were blessed with their first child, Matt. It was easy to take care of one kid, but then seven months later, Kate found out she was pregnant. On May 4, 2000, they were blessed with their first daughter, Lexi. It was a little harder taking care of two kids, but they figured out how to make it work. In 2002, Rick thought he needed a new job, since he had a doctoral degree in academics, he was looking for colleges to teach at so his kids could go for free. He found Stonebrook University, and started teaching Poly-Sci there. Two years after working there, on March 8, 2004, Kate and Rick were blessed with their son, Eli. Four-year-old Lexi and five-year-old Matt were already hard enough because they would fight sometimes and run around the house, but Eli was fairly easy to take care of compared to them. On September 14, 2007, they were blessed with a baby girl, Sadie. Lexi, who then was seven, and had lived with two brothers being the only girl, was thrilled to have a little sister. Each child used to have their own room, but with four kids and three bedrooms (excluding Kate and Rick’s room) they had to have room sharing. They decided Matt and Eli would share a room and baby Sadie would get the nursery for now. Five years later, on June 27, 2012, Kate and Rick were blessed with their youngest daughter, Olivia. She moved into the nursery and five-year-old Sadie moved into Lexi’s room. Finally, on October 22, 2016, they were blessed with their youngest son, Noah, and their family was complete. He moved into the nursery, and since there was nowhere else to go, Olivia stayed in that room, and it was officially Olivia and Noah’s room. Trivia * There are 3 girls and 3 boys in the family. * They are all competitive, except Olivia and Noah. ** Lexi competes against someone in almost everything she does. ** Matt does not like people underestimating him, and he will fight his way to the top to prove them wrong sometimes. ** Sadie usually tries to act out or beat everyone at something for attention since she is one of the middle kids. ** Eli likes to prank people, and will also try ridiculously hard to win for the same reason as Sadie. ** Kate wants to be better than her kids at most things, and can’t always come to terms with the fact that they will beat her sometimes. ** Rick doesn’t like when other people are better than him, and he’ll sabotage people to win sometimes. ** In Game Over, the family plays against each other in teams of two to try to win The Game of Families, and they all get super competitive. ** In Vacation Sensation, Lexi, Sadie, and Kate team up against Matt, Eli, and Rick to see which vacation they will go on. * They all are afraid of Kate sometimes. * Everyone in the family has been seen to eat messily at one time or another. ** Rick - in almost every episode ** Kate - Oh, the Things We Do for Friends, Sleepless in Stonebrook ** Matt - Too Close to Mall ** Lexi - Don’t Worry, Be Appy ** Eli - Don’t Worry, Be Appy, Roped In, Tree House Catastrophe ** Sadie - Don’t Worry, Be Appy ** Olivia - Roped In, Sleepless in Stonebrook ** Noah - Movie Mayhem * Rick and Matt are the most relaxed ones in the family. * All the family members have one family member they spend the most time with. ** Matt and Lexi ** Eli and Sadie ** Olivia and Noah ** Kate and Rick * A the kids tried to mail their younger sibling when that sibling was born. (Except Noah, who has no younger siblings) Category:Groups Category:Families Category:Jennings Family